Jest, the Court Fool
Jest, the Court Fool, is an Arcane Ravager that uses the abilities of a jester to destroy the hordes. Base Stats Lore The crazy cackling of Jest was a deathknell to the Darkspore by the end of the war, and a supreme understatement of Crogenitor Revo's insanity. '' ''Jest began his career as destroyer of Darkspore as a street urchin in the area surrounding Revo's complex, living off of the food he was able to beg from the populace. He eventually saw that people would pay to see a decent performance, so he taught himself all sorts of tricks, juggling, slight of hand, even singing and dancing. One month, a troop of Revo's favorite performers was killed by highway-men. This was a major inconveanience for the Crogenitor, but a boon to Jest. Revo sent out some of his underlings to find some new entertainment, and though people told him not to, Jest went with them. He struck Revo's fancy and soon was going to the Crogenitor's citadel frequently. As with anything that strikes a Crogenitor's fancy, Jest was tested,covertly, to see if his genetic makeup was one of high quality. It was and further more, it held the same possibility that Revo had seen in many Pemnosti, the ability to shift from the usual biological DNA to a form that could only be called magical. After testing on wildlife, Revo decided to have the first sentient test subject be Jest, who would come later that week. '' ''He gave Jest a new set of juggling orbs, "As a gift" he said. The orbs had been covered in a chemical that made them addicting for Jest to use, and Jest seemed to always be doing so, he became so enamored that he even kept them in bed with him. The other thing Revo had put on them was a retro-virus that slowly reformed Jest's DNA to its Arcane form. One day, while performing a scit for Revo, Jest started giggling and laughing uncontrolibly and pasted out, still laughing quietly. The chemicals on the orbs had finished thier work, but there was also a side effect. Jest felt so euphoric when he was touching the orbs that he couldn't stop laughing, and he would never let go of his "Orbs of Power", leaving him in a eternal laughing fit. His Arcane power mostly gravitated toward these Orbs, making them glow and shock any but him. The Dakspore came with a vegence, and Revo joined them, telling Jest that if he didn't join too that his Orbs would be taken away. Jest thought that he had been mutated enough times for his liking and escaped, vowing to cure the being that had given him a life off the streets, even if it had been as the Court Fool. Description Jest is not of the same species as Joek and Sir Rage, and is more avian in form. He has a bird beak with a bony plate covering much of his head. He walks on his upper limbs and has mands on his lower ones, giving him a unique stance. He mostly wears rags except for a set of improvised armor on his chest and shoulders. He also wears the hat of a jester with pride and still carries the juggling orbs Revo gave him. Powers Basic Attack: Orb Assault Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 0.4 Cast Type:Instant Jest attacks with his orbs, dealing '''3-10' Energy damage to a single target.'' Unique Ability: Knife Juggle Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 Jest throws a set of 5 knives in a 5 meter cone, each knife can go through multiple targets, dealing each '''7-18' Physical to each target, with farther targets taking less damage.'' Squad Ability: Fool's Call Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Jest lets out a raucous laugh, Taunting all enemies in a 12m radius for 5 seconds. Jest also gains a 75% bonus to Dodge for 10 seconds. Modifiers *'Jest's Fool's Call: Jest gains a 75% bonus to Resist instead of Dodge.'(Sool's Affix) *'Jest's Fool's Call: Enemies are Stunned instead of Taunted.'(Mooky's Affix) Passive Ability: Jesters Orbs Jest gets bored sitting around and pulls out his third orb to amuse himself by juggling''. Therefor, every 5 seconds that Jest doesn't move, the orbs will give him an aura that deals 5-10 Energy damage to all enemies who touch him, he then puts the third orb away until he gets bored again.'' Variant Abilities Alpha - Power Slap Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 6 A large hand of arcane energy forms near the target and hits it from behind, dealing '''6-20' Physical damage. '' Beta - Crippling Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 ''The user attacks with his weapon, dealing '''10-25 '''Physical damage and slowing the target to 75% normal movement speed. '' Gamma - Ethereal Plating Range: N/A Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 ''Creates armor from arcane energy that deflects all incoming projectiles for 9 seconds. '' Delta - Will-O-Wisp Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 ''Creates an area of glittering lights that lasts for 7 seconds that Dazzles any enemies that enter it. '' Trivia Category:Ravagers Category:Darkspore Category:Arcane Category:Pemnost Category:Heroes